cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dos Equis
|date = May 4, 2011 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=101590 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = Farkistan Mostly Harmless Alliance New Polar Order |membertitle = |members2 = |membertitle2 = |formermembers = R&R Sparta |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = |formermembertitle2 = |defunct = }} Dos Equis (XX) is an bloc signed on May 4, 2011. I We live vicariously, through ourselves The undersigned alliances remain sovereign in peace and friendship. II We once had an awkward moment, just to see how it feels The member alliances state that they will not declare war upon any other member of Dos Equis. In the event of an awkward moment, the aggressor will offer peace immediately and pay no less than 150% of the damages caused by any attacks. III We're lovers, not fighters, but we're also fighters, so don't get any ideas *A. All signatories agree to defend other member alliances as needed and requested. *B. All signatories are given the option, but are not mandated to, offer assistance in offensive military actions. *C. Aggressive wars commenced by any signatory against another alliance, defined as having 10 or more members, must be made known to the other members as soon as practical after the decision has been made, and at least 4 hours before commencing. *D. Any conflict arising from the activation of an outside treaty with an XX signatory shall be considered an offensive act. IV Our reputation is expanding faster than the universe *A. Additional signatories may be added upon unanimous vote of all current signatories. Prospective signatories will only be considered upon an official invitation and sponsorship of a current signatory. *B. Signatories may be removed from this treaty upon a vote of 3/4 of the remaining signatories for any reason. *C. All membership votes must last a minimum of 72 hours, unless the required number of votes is reached at an earlier time. *D. All signatories are limited, but not required, to have five representatives in the upper conclaves of bloc discussions. Each alliance, regardless of representative count, gets one vote in every decision making process. *E. A week long joint meeting between the governments of all signatory alliances is required to take place at intervals no longer than every 90 days. The medium and location of said meeting is at the mutual discretion of the signatories. V If we were to mail a letter without postage, it would still get there This treaty may be amended by a unanimous vote of the signatory alliances. VI Sharks have a week dedicated to us The signatories of this bloc recognize that wars are complicated, and in an effort to make conflicts that much simpler for us, all signatories reserve the right to do whatever is necessary to advance the interests and security of Dos Equis in time of war. Whether the signatories go about any of the following actions is entirely up to the ruling government and/or voting membership of the applicable alliance. Nobody will be asked to do anything they don't want to do, but if they do want to do it, they are certainly allowed to. Such aforementioned rights include the following: *A - Signatories may withdraw from an ongoing conflict and/or front of a conflict not related to this bloc to re-engage a combatant of XX. *B - Signatories may attack any combatant against any ally of any XX signatory. A friend of one of us is a friend of all of us, and if one of them needs help, any member of XX may respond in kind if they so choose. This applies to both offensive and defensive operations. *C - XX cares about our friends, even if we aren't individually allied to them. If one of our 3rd party friends or allies is engaged in combat, XX will act as a chaining oDoAP treaty between all other 3rd party allies within the sum of our individual networks of friends. If anyone we know within our joint network feels generous and would like to offer direct assistance to our other friends, regardless of the connection between these two 3rd party alliances, they may do so through the XX treaty with consent from any XX alliance(s) connected to both parties. *D - If there is no way to avoid it, signatories may attack an ally of any non-XX signatory ally if it means ensuring the security of one another. It's nothing personal, it's just war. We hope you understand. VII It's Never too early to start beefing up your obituary If a signatory wishes to pack up his beers and go home, they must give the other signatories 72 hours notice before doing so. VIII Stay Thirsty My Friends Signed on this 4th day of May in the year 2011: Signed for Farkistan *905, Submitter *Randomly Jim, Squirrel *Quadriplegic, Speaker of the TotalFark Council *Kahiel, TotalFark Council *FireGuy15207, TotalFark Council *Tumultuous Papaya, TotalFark Council *ManwithplanX, TotalFark Council Signed for Mostly Harmless Alliance *MajorDDF - Triumvir *IYIyth - Triumvir *AvengingAngel256 - Triumvir *Crushtania - Triumvir Emeritus Signed for R&R *Executive Branch **EgoFreaky - President **Simms - Vice President **Lincoln - Vice President Emeritus *The Council **cmf0203 - Councilor **juslen - Councilor **theArrowheadian - Councilor *Department of Foreign Affairs **Stealthkill - Minister of Foreign Affairs ''R&R withdrew from Dos Equis Signed for Sparta *Supreme Council **Tulak Hord - King of Sparta, Dark Lord of the Sith, Ephor of Alcohol Affairs and Royal Gatekeeper of the Brewery **Lukapaka - King of Sparta, Eater of Babies, Master of Rage and Royal Bartender of Tulak's Brewery *High Council **King Louis the II - Ephor of Philoxenia **Yerushalayim - Ephor of Lykoi **Patbrown1413 - Ephor of Mesoa *Middle Council **Wilhelm the Demented - Elder of Lykoi **whitetigger - Elder of Lykoi **Hyperion321 - Elder of Lykoi **Alexandros O Megas - Elder of Philoxenia **Jap468 - Elder of Philoxenia, Seducer of Men **Silent Spectre - Elder of Philoxenia **Holy Empire of Halin - Elder of Mesoa **Stetim - Elder of Mesoa **Enzos - Politarch of Sparta *Randos **Trinite - Lover **Darklink - Hero of Time **Unholy - Nobody likes him **Valek - The forum guy :Sparta withdrew from XX after the Doom War ended in February 2015. Signed for New Polar Order *Emperor - Dajobo *Imperial Regent - EaTeM_uP *Imperial Liaison - Quantum Leap *Minister of Truth - WarGod0001 *Minister of Peace - Vindicator *Minister of Love - Sounion *Minister of Plenty - Mompson *Deputy Minister of Plenty - Thomas Venner *Deputy Minister of Love - Mc Peterson Addendum On Canadian Visitation Rights While it is true that (a) certain member/s of XX have been banned from entering Canadian territory due to various and repeated incidents involving alcohol, Québécois working women, and/or fleeing from the Canadian Border Patrol, XX and the Canadian government have mutually agreed that: *These actions do not reflect on XX membership as a whole. Other members of XX remain free to enter Canadian territory, and Canadians other than Bryan Adams retain the right to visit XX territory, pursuant to all applicable existing regulations. *The Canadian government and XX respect each other's sovereignty, as well as the rights of individual citizens and their responsibility to conduct themselves according to the law of the land. *Canada and XX do not have a Status of Forces Agreement granting members of the Farkistani Navy "diplomatic immunity." *If the Canadian Border Patrol wants people to pull over when approached by a vehicle with flashing lights, they should probably use a color of lights that is more authoritative than yellow. *Although there is a ban on entering Canadian territory, there is no limitation on the export of delicious Poutine. Please bring enough to share upon your return. Gallery File:Xx-flag-final-1.jpg|Original Flag File:XXbanner.jpg|Original Banner Dos Equis flag v2.png|Current Flag Dos Equis banner2.png|Current Banner See also